1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system for processing data on a memory device and an operating method of the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system for storing data, that is, a data storage device. The memory system may include one or more semiconductor memory devices also referred to simply as memory devices. The memory system may be used as a main or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).